


[Podfic] December 19,1991

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunions, Tony Stark Feels, We Meet In Dreams, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU idea where Bucky and Tony meet in dreams occasionally and have done since Tony's parents died. Tony thinks it's just his subconscious trying to cope with the grief and Bucky doesn't remember any of it as the Winter Soldier, but then Steve brings him to the tower, and they recognize each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is December 19, 1991 and Tony Stark is sleeping. This is significant for several reasons.</p>
<p>For a start, this is the first he’s slept since sometime early on December 16th. He’s gone without sleep for longer—both with and without the intervention of illegal stimulants—so it isn’t so much that as it is the fact that his parents haven’t been alive since December 17th.</p>
<p>The thing is, when he’d agreed to go out clubbing on the night of the 16th—back when he still had parents—it hadn’t ever occurred to him that someone would show up at 5:43 p.m. on December 17th (he’s still wasted from the night before, sweating the drugs out of his system, stinking of sex, and liquor) to tell him his parents had stopped being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] December 19,1991

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [December 19, 1991](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530903) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7f14l82fv08ytsp/December%2019%2C1991.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 35:81 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:05

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic <3 I wish i could express with words how much i love it. Every time I've read it (and it was many times) when I finished it, I felt like hugging it. It inspires me, makes me feel like creating or transforming something, makes me wanna sing, bake, draw or even learn to do an interpretive dance. So this podfic is my love declaration to this fucking amazing story. My way to express how much i care for it. I think this fic deserves the world, but this is the best I can give. The song is "Sleeping to Dream" (live version) by Jason Mraz. Thank you Finely Honed for letting me tell your story, this is truly one of my favorite fics and it is really an honor to have been able to make this podfic out of your awesome fic.


End file.
